


Eros and Apollo

by indigoire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Playful teasing, Slow Burn, The start of something beautiful, horribly mangled Greek myths as told by a Russian figure skater, only a matter of time before Victor finds those posters though...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoire/pseuds/indigoire
Summary: Set in a proposed future, one in which Yuuri wins the Hot Springs on Ice competition, and Victor finally gets to see the inside of his room. Just a short oneshot for now, and can be read as gen if you really want to, but definitely intended as the beginning of something romantic.Edit: now with a second chapter, storytelling, and romantic hair styling.





	1. Eros and Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this an hour after watching the first two episodes in a row. I'm already in too deep. Also I know exactly nothing about ice skating, so this should be interesting going forward.

"Oh, is this your room?"

Victor paused in the doorway, head peering into the small, neat room, eyes wide. Yuuri's room definitely suited him, but something seemed off. The walls looked a little too bare, and there were traces of tape left up, as if there had been posters or pictures there that had been quickly torn down. 

"It's so small!" Victor cried, finally entering and looking around, Yuuri following him. Yuuri looked a bit worn down. It was late in the evening after all. Victor had begged to be allowed into Yuuri's room, and he'd finally been granted permission, though Yuuri looked none too pleased about it. 

"Here! Present!" With a few graceful motions, Victor pulled out a photo and some tape, and quickly taped the photo to Yuuri's wall, right where there was a conspicuously bare spot. 

"Ah! Hey! Ask permission first before you do that!" Yuuri protested, reaching to rip Victor's present down, but stopped when he got a good look at the photo. 

It was Yuuri skating during the challenge. One of the triplets had snapped a photo near the end of the set. Yuuri had such a wistful expression on his face, one of longing and sorrow. His hair was tousled from the routine, his eyes bright, and he looked as if he was in his own world, miles away from the ice and the crowds and even his own body. 

"You did so wonderfully, Yuuri." Victor smiled at his protege. 

"So! Pork cutlets! We'll eat them together now that you've won!" Victor shamelessly sat on Yuuri's bed, bouncing up and down as he did so, like a child. Yuuri finally looked away from the picture now adorning his wall. He smiled, sitting next to Victor. 

"Yes. Definitely." 

"You know, I don't regret a second of it. Flying down here, meeting you. It's been an adventure! I'm glad I met you, you know, and I'm glad you didn't let me down. I was afraid there for a minute!"

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" Yuuri pouted. 

Victor turned his head to address him, a suddenly serious expression there where a smile had just been. "It means don't disappoint me. Going forward, when you skate, I want you to hold onto those feelings you felt yesterday. I want you to embody Eros, heart and soul, and carry it with you. I want you to think of it when you skate, and be brave. No more repeats of the Grand Prix. No more stress about how good you are and how you measure up. Only Eros in your mind at all times." 

Yuuri nodded, and Victor sighed, serious expression melting away. He let his body fall back on the bed, not caring about the scandalized look on Yuuri's face. 

"Tell me, what do you think of when you think of Eros?"

Yuuri was quiet. For several long moments he didn't speak, and Victor almost sat up to question him a bit more. 

"I think of you. When I was younger, I used to watch you skate. If I close my eyes, I still see you, out there on the ice, captivating everyone. You charmed every soul in the room, and it didn't matter how skilled you were, it only mattered how much of yourself you threw into your routine."

Victor couldn't think of what to say.

"I mean, obviously you were skilled too! I'm not saying that! I'm just saying--"

"You think I'm Eros?" 

Yuuri looked very much like a bespectacled deer in the headlights. He waved his hands in front of his face, palms out as if warding Victor off, clearly flustered. 

"N-not like that! Just that, um, you really embody your vision and um, I know it doesn't make much sense. I didn't mean it like that, I swear!"

"You know, Eros was the god of love, the god of desire." Victor could feel the predatory grin sneaking across his face. "Really, Yuuri, I'm amazed at you! I'd never imagined you'd be so bold!"

"I'm telling you, you've got it wrong!" Yuuri huffed. "Look, all I'm saying is, when I hear that music I think back to learning how to skate. To wanting to be like you, to wanting to meet you! It's childish, I know. I looked up to you, is all. I still do. So it's not that you're some god of love," Yuuri grumbled. "It's more like you're the one that inspired me, the one that showed me how to throw myself into the music and the movements. Forget it, I can't explain it!" 

Victor couldn't move. Yuuri looked so flustered, so out of his element. He must be uncomfortable, having someone he looked up to invade his personal space, intruding in his life. But Victor couldn't help himself. There was something about the way Yuuri skated that drew Victor in, and hearing how much he had influenced Yuuri's life only made Victor want to come closer. 

"Yuuri. Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you! For coaching me!"

Victor laughed. "You'll pay me back when you become famous, I know you will! But seriously, thank you." Victor smiled. "I came to Japan to get back my inspiration. Instead, I think I just found my muse." 

Yuuri looked at him blankly. Then, suddenly, a flush rose in his cheeks. 

"Your muse? Who's a muse?" 

"You are, you are!" Victor teased, sitting up and leaning closer. 

"Me? How am I a muse?"

"You're the one that gave that inspiring speech just now!"

"Victor, this isn't funny!"

"Who said I'm joking?" Victor couldn't keep the grin off his face. He knew Yuuri wouldn't take him seriously, but it was the truth. He felt more like skating than he had in years. He didn't know what he was feeling towards Yuuri, what to make of their blossoming relationship just yet, but he wanted to get closer. He wanted to hear about how Yuuri saw him. He wanted to see Yuuri do well. He wanted to fluster the young man, just a little bit more, tease him and see his reactions. More than anything, he wanted to find his motivation, and he had a hunch that being around Yuuri would motivate him to do more and be even better than before. 

"Ah well, I better let you sleep, Yuuri! Tomorrow we're getting up early and running laps!" Boldly, Victor leaned forward and gave Yuuri a kiss on the cheek. 

"Goodnight!" he chirped, leaving the room before Yuuri could question him. 

"...goodnight, Victor," he heard, right before shutting the door, leaving the small, unassuming, undecorated room behind. Well, not undecorated any more, at least. Victor had left his mark behind.


	2. Eros and Psyche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure if I would update this or write something new, but the third episode convinced me. I might rewrite the first chapter to more accurately reflect what went on in the newest episode, but that's a task for another night. The first half of this chapter was written right after I posted the first chapter, and the second half was written right after watching the third episode, the Eros episode as I've taken to calling it. It's definitely more tricky to write from Victor's POV following such an episode, because there's so much I want to directly say rather than imply (such as Yuuri's "seduction" of Victor), but I really want to show something that I don't think a lot of the fandom has yet, which is how Victor feels about Yuuri, how HE is charmed and how much he's growing to love him. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy, I promise I'll cook up more of a plot for this as we move forward!

  
"Hey, Yuuri?"

It was a little after five am. Yuuri was walking home behind Victor's bicycle after a long morning run.

Victor was steadfastly looking forward, instead of turning around to look at his pupil.

"What...is it...Victor?" Yuuri panted.

"Have you ever heard the story of Cupid and Psyche?"

"Eh? Isn't that Greek?"

"Yes! A very romantic Greek myth!" Victor clenched his fist, feeling passionate at the very thought, and heard Yuuri sigh and chuckle half-heartedly behind him.

"Well, what's the story about?"

Victor finally turned. He had to take a peek at his precious protege. The morning sun had just crept over the horizon, and Yuuri's face was lit by the dim orange rays. He smiled indulgingly at Victor, even as he struggled to regain normal breathing.

Victor snapped his head back around, hoping Yuuri hadn't seen him blushing. "Ahem! Once upon a time there was a very beautiful and talented woman named Psyche! She was born to a king and queen and was the most accomplished of all their daughters. She was so beautiful that hundreds of suitors flooded the king and queen's court, and instead of paying worship to Venus, the goddess of love, they paid worship to Psyche instead."

"I'll bet that made Venus mad. Gods and goddesses always throw temper tantrums in these stories."

"Shh, don't interrupt! But yes, Venus was angry. After all, she was a vain goddess, concerned with her image above all else. So she went to her son, Cupid, the god of love. You know he's also called Eros?"

"Huh?" Victor, determined not to turn around, could only imagine the look of surprise on Yuuri's face. "Eros, huh? We talked about him before."

"Well anyways, Venus told Eros to shoot Psyche with his enchanted arrows and make her fall in love with some hideous creature. Eros, not wanting to disappoint his mother, went to do so. But! When he spied the maiden he fell in love instead, piercing himself with his own arrow as it were."

"Ehhh? What did Eros do then?"

Victor laughed, picturing Yuuri's wide eyed look. For some reason, whenever he tried to imagine Eros all he could think of was Yuuri's cute round face. He tried to hold in his laughter, seeing Yuuri in his mind's eye wearing a toga and carrying a bow and quiver of arrows. Well, then who would Victor be? Psyche, of course, as the beautiful and talented one! It fit so perfectly. Victor went on with the story, holding back his mirth.

"Of course Eros couldn't say anything to Venus, he didn't want to invite her wrath. But he could keep suitors at bay, making them fall in love with other things, other women and unsuitable objects. Until Psyche had no suitors at all, even as her sisters married happily. Her father, not knowing what was wrong, consulted an oracle. The oracle told Psyche's father that Psyche was not destined to marry a mortal man at all, but instead a hideous monster, with leathery wings and sharp teeth and fire-breath, feared by all the gods, even Jupiter."

"Oh no, poor Psyche!"

"Poor Psyche indeed. So Psyche's father, in fear for his kingdom, led Psyche into the wilderness, up on top of a mountain, and left her there to be claimed by her husband. Instead, a very accomodating wind picked her up and took her to a beautiful meadow, and across the meadow was a beautiful palace, with golden columns and mosaic floors."

"Did the Greeks have hot springs?"

"Eh?" Victor was completely thrown off by the interruption, and actually turned slightly in his seat to look at Yuuri. Yuuri looked completely enraptured, his dark eyes shining in the morning sun, all trace of tiredness gone from his face.

"I was just thinking...what if the palace had a hot spring? To impress Psyche?"

Victor chuckled. "Sure, why not? The palace had a wonderful hot spring and delicious food too. Psyche was impressed."

"Of course she would be, if there was a hot spring." Yuuri nodded, as if that settled matters, and Victor turned back around, hiding a grin. Too cute. A hot spring at the palace definitely suited Victor's Eros.

"So Psyche dined on the feast set out before her, and found her way to a bedroom, only the bedroom was shrouded in complete darkness. From the darkness a voice spoke, saying that she was safe here and that the owner of the voice was to be Psyche's husband. However, she must not ever look upon his face, or he would cast her from the palace. She listened obediantly, and in the darkness the two consummated their marriage."

"Wait, you mean, they--?" Yuuri trailed off, and Victor actually stopped the bike to observe Yuuri's expression. Yuuri was bright red, and Victor couldn't bring himself to laugh. Yuuri was so innocent. It had been amazing to see him perform to Eros, to convey passion in the way only an innocent could. There was a refreshing quality to it, and Victor had been charmed at the time. Yuuri had always been charming, in his way. Even his innocence charmed Victor.

"Yes, they did. Perfectly natural thing to do between lovers." Just because Yuuri was charmingly innocent, it didn't mean that Victor couldn't tease him. It was fun to see Yuuri flustered.

"Of course. Um. What then?" Yuuri averted his gaze away, and after a moment, Victor started pedaling once more.

"Several days passed. During the day Psyche would wander the palace and the grounds, never going too far, and in the evening she'd spend time with her husband, though she never saw him. He'd love her and leave her before the break of dawn, and she never knew where he went. After some time had passed, Psyche begged to see some of her family. She had started to fall in love with her husband, but it was lonely in the palace. So her husband asked the wind that had carried her to the palace to come fetch Psyche's sisters. Now remember, Psyche was the most beautiful and talented one out of her sisters. Now her sisters saw she lived in a glorious palace and was happily married, and they felt supremely jealous, and acted bratty towards her." Unbidden, Victor pictured Yurio in a toga, tapping his foot impatiently, and snorted slightly before continuing. "They told Psyche she must be unsatisfied not knowing what creature she was married to, teasing her that he was old and ugly, or truly a monster like the oracle had claimed. They gave Psyche an oil lamp to figure out the true identity of her husband, figuring that she had actually married a monster and would be revulsed when she saw his true form."

"Those jerks! How dare they say those sorts of things to her!" Yuuri fumed behind Victor, and Victor could hear the anger in his voice.

"Still, Psyche took their words to heart, afraid they were true. So that very night, while her husband slept after making love, Psyche lit the lamp and gazed upon his face for the very first time. And you'll never guess who she saw!"

"Was it Eros?"

"It was indeed! Eros in the flesh, nude and beautiful." Victor sighed picturing it, a dim room, a soft bed, a single point of light illuminating a soft face and dark hair and pale skin that begged to be touched. He unconciously stopped and turned to look at Yuuri. Yuuri looked back, and his face mirrored how Victor's felt, flushed, wide-eyed, lost to imagining.

"Anyways, Psyche was so surprised by his beauty, that she jumped back, spilling lamp oil on him and waking him. Startled from sleep, wounded by his burn, and betrayed that she had broken her promise, Eros fled, Psyche persuing him. However, she couldn't follow him for long, and she fell down by a riverbank in despair, as he flew away into the night."

"What did she do?"

"Ah, we're home now. We'll finish it some other time. I'll meet you on the rink at three pm sharp, don't be late!" With that, Victor made a hasty retreat.

"Victor! Victor you can't just leave me in the middle of the story!" But Yuuri's cries fell on deaf ears, as Victor made his way to his room, wondering what it must be like to chase after someone who would not let you get close.

\---

"Hey, Victor?"

"Hmm?" Victor looked up from his laptop. His continued stay in Japan was still all anyone could talk about back home, and he was reading an article speculating on Victor's future after his coaching stint. He wasn't too worried, these sort of stories were more hot air than anything substantial, but. Well, it was good to know what they were saying about him. "What is it, Yuuri?"

"Um, could you style my hair for me again? I wanted to see how it looked, and I can't quite manage it myself." Yuuri looked a bit embarrassed, and Victor did note his hair looked a bit mussed. Victor had helped him style it for the Hot Springs on Ice competition, to great effect. It was amazing to see Yuuri go from soft and painfully shy to a confident seducer.

He'd originally styled Yuuri's hair in Yuuri's room, by the light of a dim lamp. Victor could hardly forget how soft Yuuri's hair had been, how peaceful the moment had been before the excitement of the show.

"Alright. Come here then."

Yuuri hesitently stepped into Victor's room, comb and styling gel in his hands.

"Sit down in front of me." Victor gestured to the spot in front of him, at the foot of the bed.

Yuuri walked towards Victor, turned so his back was facing him, and knelt, tucking his legs under him as he did so. For a moment Victor wished he had faced the other way.

He began combing Yuuri's hair back, using his free hand to settle and smooth the strands in place. He'd wanted Yuuri's face to be completely visible, and for him to affect a windswept, tousled look.

"You should grow your hair out a bit. Some women love a man with long hair."

"Do you regret cutting yours?" Yuuri asked, quietly, and Victor chuckled.

"Sometimes. I did it to surprise the audience. I'd done it the night prior to the show, and no one, not even my coach, had seen how it looked."

"I remember how you looked with long hair. It was beautiful."

Victor paused, comb halfway through Yuuri's hair. He suddenly wished fervently that his hair was long again.

"Hm? Victor? Why'd you stop?"

"Ah, nothing." Victor picked up the styling gel. Only a little gel this time, he thought. Yuuri wasn't going to do a show, just wanting to see how he looked.

"Alright, done. Turn around, let's see how it turned out."

Yuuri stood and turned towards him. Victor loved this look. It made Yuuri look older, more handsome. Yuuri smiled, and Victor felt a heavy thump in his heart.

"It suits you," he finally said, instead of what he really wished to say, _'Can I kiss you?'_

"Thank you. I think I'll keep this hairstyle for my shows, going forward. So I can remember how I felt to be Eros for a night."

Victor smiled, hoping Yuuri couldn't hear how loud his heart was beating. "You're always Eros to me."

"Oh! That reminds me! How did the rest of the story go?" Yuuri sat next to Victor on the bed, looking excited to hear the rest.

"Ah. Well. I forget a lot of the rest. Um. Psyche goes to Venus to beg for her help, but spiteful Venus gives her a set of impossible tasks to do as punishment. Psyche gets help from the other gods, and I think at one point she even goes through Hell. Prosperina gives her a box to give to Venus, but Psyche is overcome with curiosity and opens it, falling into an enchanted slumber."

"Sleeping beauty?"

Victor laughed. "Something like that. Er, what happens next...? Oh! Eros, having healed from his burn wound, finds Psyche asleep, and uses his powers to wake her up. He then presents her to Jupiter, with the request to make her immortal like him. Psyche drinks the ambrosia of the gods, and becomes equal with Eros. Only then are they truly married, and they have a grand feast on Olympus."

"Oh. That's not much of an ending."

"Well, it's been years since I heard it. I'm supposed to build the trials up more, but I never had any interest in them as a child. I knew Psyche and Eros were meant to be from the start, what did it matter what she did to get to him, as long as they ended up together in the end?"

"So in the end they became equals?" Victor couldn't help but notice Yuuri's whole body turned towards him on the bed, his head tilted in curiosity. Was he imagining things, or was Yuuri sitting a bit closer than he needed to?

It was difficult walking this line with Yuuri. He wanted so much from the young man, but he didn't want to scare him off. Yuuri seemed to be slowly coming to him as more time went on. The hugs during the competition were a start, though Victor suspected the first was done out of anxiety. It didn't matter, Victor was happy to be Yuuri's support, his charm to keep away his nerves. It was enough to have Yuuri fighting for him to stay, putting what couldn't be said in words into his routine.

"Victor?"

"Um, yes, they became equals."

"That's good. It's never good to have a relationship with such a power imbalance. It makes the other person uncomfortable."

"Hmmm? What sort of relationships have you been in like that, Yuuri?" Victor smiled, but there was no warmth to it at all, one of his fake smiles he put on to impress outsiders.

"I'm just guessing! Just guessing!" Yuuri was flustered, and Victor let his cold smile drop. He couldn't tease Yuuri about this. Needling him about his inexperience was sure to get him to run.

"Victor, do you think I can ever become equal to you?"

Victor felt his eyes widen in surprise. "Eh? How do you mean?"

"Well, that is to say..." Yuuri looked down at his hands in his lap, suddenly very downcast. "I know I'm not as good a skater as you are. I know I haven't won as many medals as you have. But, I--!" Yuuri balled his hands into fists. "I know I have talent! I know I can learn and push myself and do well. I want to win as much as anyone, impress people. I want to be your equal, Victor. In every way."

Yuuri finally looked up, and Victor was surprised to see tears welling up in his eyes. Slowly, gently, he put one hand on the side of Yuuri's face, then the other. He used his thumb to wipe away a tear that was threatening to fall.

"You are absolutely my equal. You just have to prove it to the world. I know how much potential you have, Yuuri. You proved it the day I saw your video."

Yuuri's eyes met his, and Victor felt his traitorous heart thump again. Yuuri's pupils were dilated, his cheeks flushed, and he had this amazed look on his face, as if he were expecting Victor to berate him. Victor knew he'd have to, as Yuuri's coach, going over what Yuuri needed to fix, what he lacked. But right here, right now, he could feel nothing but love for this young man, could say nothing but praise. Yuuri had fought to get Victor to stay, and he wasn't going to throw that away for anything.

Abruptly, Yuuri stood. "I should, um, see if mom needs me for anything. Oh! And see how my hair looks! Thank you, Victor. Sorry for taking up so much of your time!" Yuuri bowed, seemed to regret doing so immediately, and fled the room. Well, at least it wasn't Victor turning tail this time.

Victor flopped back on his bed. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep leaving Victor in the lurch, don't I? If anyone wants to see more of what I think about the episode, feel free to squeal about it with me on [tumblr](http://indigoire.tumblr.com/post/152047952356/no-okay-but-there-is-no-way-to-watch-yuri-on-ice)


End file.
